


A Lesson Never Learned

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Cora Hale Fixes Everything [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Stiles knew Scott was a bad werewolf and an even worse alpha. He wasn’t surprised it took Scott almost a full week at school with her to realize Kira wasn’t human. He was surprised though, that Scott decided to corner Kira in the school parking lot and try to force her to talk to him.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Cora Hale Fixes Everything [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702735
Comments: 243
Kudos: 1009





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo sorry for how long this took to post! Let me know what you think!

Stiles woke up feeling more rested than he had in a long time. It probably had to do with the very naked Peter, still snoring softly next to him. Stiles leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before getting up and getting ready for school. 

It was pouring rain out, which would normally put a damper on things, but after his night with Peter, Stiles figured not much could put him in a bad mood. 

Erica smirked at him when he walked into the kitchen wearing one of Peter’s shirts. Isaac and Boyd just rolled their eyes and did their best to ignore him as he started on breakfast. 

He quizzed Erica on everything they would need to know for their history test today as he cooked, trying his best to prepare her for it. 

Stiles felt extremely proud and satisfied when she answered all of the questions flawlessly. He knew it was his alpha instincts making him feel that way, and Stiles was thrilled that he could finally go along with them. 

He turned everything off on the stove before grabbing plates and handing them out to his betas. 

They made quick work of the food before piling into Stiles’ Jeep and heading to school earlier than normal. Traffic when it rained sucked, but Stiles still wanted to be on time. 

The drive was relatively silent, until Stiles got about a block from the school. Erica started growling, her eyes flashing gold. 

“Please hurry up” Isaac asked, pleaded as they approached the school.

Stiles couldn’t tell what had his betas so upset, but he went as fast as he could. He knew better than to ignore something just because he couldn’t see or hear it. 

He pulled in to the parking lot and shut off the Jeep. Stiles didn’t take the time to park properly because he could hear screaming now too. 

Stiles didn’t care that it was pouring rain, he jumped out of the Jeep and ran towards where he thought the screams were coming from.

Kira screamed. The boy that was grabbing her arm had an iron tight grip, and even with the rain, she couldn’t manage to slip away. Even if she did, there were two other students basically surrounding her, another boy and a girl who looked very angry at her. 

“Please let me go! I don’t even know who you are!” She pleaded desperately. 

Kira had no idea what she could have done to anger these students, she only recognized one of them, and it was the girl from her AP US history class. Kira didn’t even know her name! 

“Just tell us why you’re here” the boy gripping her arm asked. Kira wanted to cry. She had no idea what he was talking about, but clearly they thought she did. 

“I-I’m at school because I go here! My dad teaches here! I don’t know what you want so just let me go!” She said, more authority in her voice this time. 

“Fine, you don’t want to tell us why you’re here? At least tell us what you are” the other boy asked from somewhere behind her. 

Kira winced. This may have less to do with her and more to do with the supernatural world that Stiles had been teaching her about for the past week. 

Did that mean these students were supernatural creatures of some kind? Kira raked her brain for any and all information Stiles had given her, but all she could remember was something about another werewolf pack at the school. 

Was this the other pack? She wondered. There was only one way to find out. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” she lied. The boy behind her snorted. 

“You really think you can lie to us? We can hear when you lie” he informed her, confirming her suspicions. Kira took a deep breath to regain her composure. She brushed the rain out of her eyes with her free hand. 

“So you must be the other pack. Lydia, right? And the crooked jaw, you must be Scott. That makes you Jackson” she said, pointing them each out in turn. 

Scott frowned at her words. 

“What do you mean, other pack? And how do you know that?” He asked. His grip on her wrist tightened, and Kira could have sworn she felt the tips of claws brushing against her skin. 

“I told her, Scott. I sat her down and talked to her. Unlike you, apparently, I know that assaulting students in a parking lot won’t get me anywhere” came a voice from behind all of them. Stiles. 

Oh god, Kira would kiss him right now if she didn’t think Peter would kill her for it. Scott seemed so shocked he let go of her wrist. 

Kira took the opportunity to run over to Stiles. It was only seconds later that Isaac, Erica and Boyd showed up, standing beside Stiles and looking intimidating. 

“Like I said before, Scott. Stay away from my pack. Kira might not be pack yet, but I’m hoping she will be soon. Either way, she’s under my protection so stay away from her” Stiles told the other pack. 

Kira was..... shocked was a good word for how she felt. Stiles wanted her in his pack? 

Kira had spent most of her time outside of school with Stiles’ pack. She could honestly say that it already felt like a family, one she wanted to be a part of. 

“How can I join your pack?” She asked, looking at Stiles.

“Why would anyone want to join his pack?” She heard Jackson ask. Kira might not know him, but she hadn’t missed the anger disguised as sarcasm in his voice. 

“It’s called kindness. Look it up some time, Jackass” Stiles answered. He didn’t even bother to look over at Jackson, his eyes focused on Kira. 

“I’ll have to bite you” Stiles told her, his tone much kinder than the one he’d used with Jackson. 

Kira smiles shyly and held out her wrist for him. 

“Kinky” was all she said as Stiles gently took hold of her wrist. It was the same one Scott had been holding the entire time he had tried to interrogate her, she noticed belatedly. 

Stiles laughed as he brought her wrist up to his lips and sunk his teeth in. 

Kira gasped at the intense feeling coursing though her. It was bright, vibrant, electric almost. 

Lightning crackled and lit up the sky above them as a bond between Kira and her alpha cemented itself. It crackled on and on as each of her new pack bonds took shape, bright and warm in her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how long this took to post, and that this is mostly filler! I’m just trying to get back into this fic as much as I can with my writers block :/ let me know what you think!

John ran back to his office to answer the phone he could hear ringing. A quick look at the caller display showed it was Beacon Hills High School. He sighed, and mentally prepared himself for whatever trouble Stiles had gotten himself into this time. 

“Beacon Hills police, Sheriff Stilinski speaking” he answered. At this point John was almost hoping the school was calling him for official police business, and not because Stiles had gotten in trouble. Again. 

“Sheriff Stilinski, this is Ken Yukimura, the new history teacher. If you’re not busy, would you be able to come down to the school?” He asked. John sighed. 

“What did Stiles do this time?” John asked. He could hardly bothering to conceal his annoyance. 

With Stiles basically adopting most of Beacon Hills’ werewolf population, John thought it might come with some level of maturity. Apparently not. 

“Oh, no this isn’t about Stiles. My daughter Kira was almost assaulted before class this morning.... the principal, Miss Jones requested your involvement” he explained. 

John sighed. If the school was calling him for an assault case, it was more serious than the standard bullying case that they tended to sweep under the rug. By the same token, it was a staff member’s daughter, and as much as that shouldn’t make a difference, it probably did. 

He told deputy Parish where he was going before making his way to the school. 

When John got to the school, he went straight to the principal’s office. He knew the way there, mostly because of all the times Stiles had been, but John wouldn’t lie and say he’d never gotten in trouble during his high school days. 

When John got there, he saw Stiles sitting on the bench just outside the office and sighed. So much for not being involved, he thought. 

Sitting next to Stiles was Kira. She looked a little shaken up, but Stiles has an arm around her shoulder, and she was leaning in to the embrace. 

“Son, what did you do? I was under the impression you weren’t involved for once” John asked. He wasn’t sure he wanted an answer. 

“Scott finally realized Kira fell in the non-human category. He wasn’t exactly polite or discreet about asking her for details” Stiles explained. It was far from what John had been expecting, and John wasn’t sure how he could spin this to keep the general population of Beacon Hills out of the know. 

“How many people overheard?” John asked. Stiles just shrugged. 

“A few. Kira’s mom is trying to push it off as a racist altercation. That what everyone that’s come forward thinks it was. Scott kept yelling stuff like ‘what are you’ and ‘why are you here’, so it’s not a hard story to sell” Stiles told him. John has never been happier for Scott’s stupidity. 

“Alright, I’ll let you know how it goes” he told the two of them, before knocking on the principal’s door. 

Principal Jones quickly ushered him in without so much as a hello. Straight to business, he supposed, as he followed her. 

In the small office, Jackson and Lydia were sitting with their parents. Scott was sitting with Melissa. Sitting as far from the group as the room could allow, was another woman. She radiated power in a way that John had come to associate with the supernatural. 

The woman stood up when John walked in, and extended a hand towards him. 

“Sheriff Stilinski, thank you for taking the time to come. I’m Noshiko Yukimura, Kira’s mother” she said. John shook her hand and sat down in the empty chair between her and the others. Principal Jones sat down behind her desk, facing Kira’s mom. 

“Miss Yukimura, why don’t you explain what happened? I understand Kira doesn’t feel comfortable being in the same room as Scott, Jackson and Lydia” Principal Jones said. 

John listened as she described how Kira had been cornered by a group of students she didn’t even know. How they had yelled at her, asked her why she was here and what she was. How they hadn’t seemed likely to stop until Stiles had arrived with Isaac, Erica and Boyd. 

By the time she done, John had to blink the tears out of his eyes. He could not be more proud of how Stiles had handled the situation. 

“Are you looking to press charges?” He asked Noshiko. John ignored the protests from the Whittmores and the Martins at his question. 

“I just want my daughter to feel safe at school” she told him. John nodded. 

He told her that if she didn’t want to press charges, restraining orders were also an option. He explained how it would be complicated, given the children all went to the same school, but that within reason, it would be possible. 

“I’d like that” Noshiko said. John was in the middle of explaining the process to her when Ms. Martin finally spoke up. 

“John, this is ridiculous. You can’t seriously believe that Lydia or Jackson would do that? They’re star students! Captain of the lacrosse team and the valedictorian!” She protested. John noticed that she distinctly didn’t mention Scott. 

“Ms. Martin, there are several students that claim to have seen both Lydia and Jackson with Scott, yelling at Kira. We also reviewed the security footage, and confirmed that they were” Principal Jones told her. 

Ms. Martin looked at Lydia, and John could almost see the disappointment in her eyes. He knew that whatever conversation they would be having after this would not be pleasant for Lydia. 

After a few more formalities, and a promise of Noshiko coming back to the station with him, John left. Melissa and Scott hadn’t said a word the entire time, not that he’d expected them to. The entire incident was practically Scott’s fault. 

Stiles and Kira were still on the bench, just outside the office. Stiles stood up the second the door opened, so John knew they had been waiting for him. 

“You two are coming with me to the station. Kira, your mom wants to file restraining orders against them so I’ll need an official statement” he said. Kira blushed and nodded. 

She stood up, and the two of them followed John out of the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry for how long this took to post. This isn’t a super long chapter but let me know what you think!

Kira sat in silence as her mom drove her to the police station. She has wanted to ride along with Stiles and the sheriff, had felt an almost instinctual need to. But Stiles had assured her that he would meet her at the station and that had been enough to get Kira to agree to the temporary separation. 

Her mom hadn’t looked too pleased about that. Her mom might have been focusing on the road, but Kira could feel her silent judgement. It was radiating off of her as if in waves. Kira hated it, but she didn’t know what she was supposed to have done differently. 

“What happened with the McCall pack that made them attack you?” Her mom eventually asked. 

Kira shrugged. Stiles has told her that Scott and his pack weren’t the best with instincts, so it may have taken them this long to figure out she wasn’t human. Kira explained that to her mom, who just sighed and shook her head. 

“They finally find out you aren’t human and they decide to attack you?” She asked. Kira wasn’t sure if it was meant rhetorically or not, but she answered anyways. 

“Stiles said most supernaturals that come through unannounced are a threat. I guess they thought I was too” she said. It was a weak excuse, especially to Kira. She had moved because her parents had. Scott was an Idiot if he thought she could do anything otherwise. 

“Stiles just has all the answers, doesn’t he? Is that why you so easily agreed to be in his pack?” Her mom asked. Kira knew this was what had really been bothering her, but she didn’t understand why. 

“Stiles makes me feel safe. It’s like, I can feel that he’s able to keep me, and the pack safe. The kitsune part of me wants to be around him” Kira tried her best to put the feelings into words, but the look her mom gave her said she hadn’t done a very good job. 

“How could a human alpha keep three beta werewolves safe, let alone a kitsune?” Noshiko asked as she focused back on the road. 

She did not want to admit it, but had felt strangely drawn to Stiles when she had met him. It was just how Kira had described it. 

Noshiko might not be in the pack, but something about Stiles seemed to radiate warmth, security, and power. No human should feel that way. Especially not to a kitsune as old and powerful as her. It shouldn’t have been possible. 

“Stiles actually has five werewolf betas?” Kira said, though it sounded more like a question. Noshiko sighed. 

The last thing she had wanted when moving here was to deal with unstable werewolf packs. A human alpha, with at least three of his apparent five betas being bitten didn’t inspire confidence, no matter how that human made her kitsune instincts react. 

So Noshiko was understandably shocked and confused when they walked into the police station to find Peter Hale waiting for them. He was dressed in a suit, and seemed to be going over some kind of legal document, ever the smug, pretentious lawyer she remembered him being. 

But the high collar of his shirt didn’t do anything to hide the bite mark on his neck. She may not have had the sight of a werewolf, but Noshiko would bet it matched the bite that was now permanently on her daughter’s wrist. 

Peter Hale, the famed left hand of the former Hale pack, had accepted Stiles as his alpha. If anyone could have seen through the deception the human had used to make Noshiko feel safe around him, it should have been Peter. 

Peter finally looked up from whatever he had been reading and smiled at them. 

“Welcome to the pack Kira. I’m sorry you had to join under such circumstances.” He told her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kira smile and nod at him, before his attention turned to Noshiko. 

“Noshiko, it’s a pleasure to see you again. I’m sorry you don’t seem to feel the same way” Peter greeted her. Noshiko rolled her eyes. Sometimes she hated werewolves’ ability to scent her emotions. 

“I must admit, I’m not entirely thrilled about my daughter joining a pack led by a human alpha” she told him. 

Peter’s face broke out into a wicked grin at her words. She knew him well enough to know what it meant. He knew something that she didn’t. Something important. 

Before Peter could lord that information over her, the door to the sheriff’s office opened. On the other side was Stiles. 

“Whatever you’re being smug about, can it wait until after the restraining orders are filed?” Stiles asked. 

The smile on Peter’s face did not waver, but he nodded as the three of them followed Stiles into the office. They filled for restraining orders without much fanfare. A few signatures from Kira, Noshiko and the sheriff were all it took. 

Sheriff Stilinski excused himself to get the paperwork processed, leaving Noshiko and Kira alone with Peter and Stiles. The two were sitting far too close to Kira for her liking but Kira didn’t seem bothered by it. 

“So, shall we discuss your concerns about Stiles’ ability, as a human alpha, to protect his pack?” Peter asked. His voice was dripping with sarcasm and Noshiko would hate him if she didn’t know he was just defending his alpha. 

“Don’t be rude Peter. It’s not her fault no one told her I’m a spark” Stiles answered. Noshiko had to stop herself from gasping. 

It had been centuries since she had heard of a spark. When she had been a child, her village had had a spark. The entire village, as well as her family, had worshiped her as a goddess because of the raw power she had possessed. 

Noshiko had never met her, the villagers too afraid that a child struggling with control would offend the spark. That kind of power was revered enough that she hadn’t questioned the decision. Still didn’t. 

And now she had questioned a spark’s ability to keep her daughter safe. After that insult, she knew the only person who’s safety she should worry about was her own. Nine hundred year old kitsune or not, she had nothing on a spark.


End file.
